Friends 4Ever
Friends 4Ever (Friends Forever) is an upcoming Filipino teen-oriented drama series in the Philippine television produced by IBC Entertainment TV, and broadcast on IBC and worldwide on Global IBC. Directed by the world-renowned director Mark Reyes, starred by some of Kapinoy Talent Center artists for the hottest teen stars like a hottest love teams Freddie Gutierrez and Janella Salvador, Michael Martinez and Liza Soberano, Francis Magundayao and Elisse Joson, Marlo Mortel and Sue Ramirez are the main cast. The youth-oriented drama series presents the lives of a group of teens from different backgrounds in a campus setting have a fun and exciting ultimate barkada experience. Story Friends 4Ever is a teenage romantic drama series, following the friends of lucky and rich Bagets of students of high-schools with a young love and fall in love again and revolves around a group of young people making the journey from adolescence to the adulthood like a bestfriends forever of couple in friendship. The first-ever teen-oriented drama series on Philippine television history. It tackles the story of normal teenagers with their adventures and struggles in life and love with a fresh bach of graduate superstars. A middle child, sibling rivalry, broken families, parent-child conflict, jealousy, love relationships and student life. 'Synopsis' The story of young individuals coming from different high-schools in a campus despite their class differences and clashing personalities. When the babis and kids were watrching the elementary school, at the time of Freddie as 5-year-old, Nicole as 2-year-old, Victor as 6-year-old, Bianca as 4-year-old, Miguel as 3-year-old, Sandra as 2-year-old, David as 1-year-old and llaine as 4-year-old at the time of children in millennium for future 2000 during his grade school days of teacher for the classes. Kids will shows them their high schools and so that they will be grown up a young stars counting to the teenager of teen students. These interesting characters include school as 19-year-old Freddie Agustin (Freddie Gutierrez) and 16-year-old Nicole Gonzales (Janella Salvador). Freddie is a friendly athletic scholar who is popular in school due to his academic and extra-curricular activities while Nicole is a working student and a campus leader to speak her mind. Meanwhile, competing with Freddie for Nicole’s attention is a rich kid named 15-year-old David Martin (Francis Magundayao), who is popular with the girls because of his good looks, charm, and affluence. Jules’ confidence, however, sometimes borders on arrogance. There is also the 16-year-old “kikay” girl Sandra Reyes (Liza Soberano) who's talks “emo” guy 17-year-old Miguel Richards (Michael Martinez) with her 18-year-old husband Ellaine Santiago (Elisse Joson) will eventually discover and appreciate their individualities more than their differences. On the other hand, 21-year-old Victor Halili (Marlo Mortel), who comes from a family, is linked to 18-year-old social climber and poser Bianca Escueta (Sue Ramirez). When Victor falls in love with Bianca, she gets caught between her lies and revealing her true feelings to Victor. Last but not least, the boy-loves-girl and the girl and boy type of relationship will definitely stir up the story of exciting Friends 4Ever series. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' *'Freddie Gutierrez' as Freddy Agustin (19 year old) *'Janella Salvador' as Nicole Gonzales (16 year old) *'Marlo Mortel' as Victor Halili (21 year old) *'Sue Ramirez' as Bianca Escueta (18 year old) *'Michael Martinez' as Miguel Richards (17 year old) *'Liza Soberano' as Sandra Reyes (16 year old) *'Francis Magundayao' as David Martin (15 year old) *'Elisse Joson' as Ellaine Santiago (18 year old) 'Extended Cast' *'Nicole Uysiuseng' as Andrea Villaroel *'Victor Anastacio' as Joel Veran *'Antoinette Taus' as Kara Santos *'Carl Guevarra' as Mike Concepcion *'Maxene Magalona' as Maxene Ortega *'Cara Eriguel' as Marie Rodriguez *'Joseph Bitangcol' as Joseph Bautista *'Beth Tamayo' as Sonia Tolentino *'Steffano Mori' as Benjamin Jimenez See also *"Friends 4Ever," IBC's newest teen-oriented drama premiers this April 5 *New generation superstars as Friends 4Ever *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation References External links *Official Site *Friends 4Ever on Facebook *Friends 4Ever on Twitter Category:2014 Philippine television series debuts Category:2010s television series Category:IBC shows Category:Philippine dramas Category:Teen dramas